Mario's Understanding Christmas
by Pikfan
Summary: Someone took Mario, Luigi, and Peach's presents. Bowser of course. Worst part is that they're on the edge of the naughty list!


**_Mario's Understanding Christmas_**

Mario: Hello! It's a me, Mario! I'm-a here to tell you about the unforgetable experence that-a happened to me-a in Christmas!

Me: By The Way, I don't own Nintendo.

Mario (Narrator): Yes, thank you for-a sharing that. Anyway, it all started when I beated the crud off-a Bowser once again for kid-a-napping Princess Peach...for the umpty time.

(Memory)

Bowser: Mario! How dare you barge into my castle, this late at night!

Peach: (Wakes up) Mario, help me!

Mario (Character): Give me back my Princess, Koopa! Or do do you have to face the consenquences again!

Bowser: Come on, man, it's Christmas Eve! Can you let me steal her as a gift?

Peach: No Mario! Don't be tempted by him!

Mario: Alrighty, how about-a letting the Princess go, and I won't-a pumble you!

Bowser: Never! She's my gift!

Mario: Okey-Dokey! Have it your way!

(A minute later)

Mario: Yahoo! I've-a defeated Bowser.

Bowser: Yes, but be warned, you may be put on the naughty list this time. And you not have a present this year!

Mario: Please, you'll get the coal!

(Near midnight on the North Pole)

Bowser: So I'll get the coal eh? Let see how you feel if I'll take your favorite presents! Muh ha ha ha ha!

(Christmas Day in Mario's House)

Mario: Luigi! Wake up! My presents! THERE GONE!!!

Luigi: Did you misplace them?

Mario: If I mis place them, WOULD YOU THINK I ASK YOU?

Luigi: Yes

(In the castle)

Peach: Mario! You didn't get your presents either?

Mario:(Gasp) You too? What's-a goin on here?

Peach: Maybe if we go to the North Pole to reason with him.

(At the North Pole)

Santa: What do you mean I haven't given you the presents? I gave you presents!

Mario: But all you gave us is an empty box!

Luigi: At least some coal will be nice!

Santa: Are you kidding? Who could've tooken them?

Mario: KOOPA!!!!!! I bet over 9000 coins that he took them.

Luigi: We have got to get these presents and defeat Bowser!

Santa: But you can't! You are already on the edge of the naughty list! Stealing those presents will make you be on the list forever!

All: WHAT!?!

Santa: I'm sorry, but it's the rules.

(Back at the Mushroom Kingdom)

Luigi: Now what are we gonna do?

Mario: We're gonna get our presnts back!

Luigi: But Mario! Santa told us to not steal those present. Even if they're rightfully ours!

Mario: Forget him! He's problaby on his nap now! Besides, we have a whole year to get back!

Luigi: I don't know about this!

(Bowser and Bowser Jr. came by with lotsa toys)

Bowser Jr.: Wow! Thanks for all these gifts! The enclosed instrucion book from Mama, Early copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl from Mario, and Lotsa Spegetii from Luigi!

(Then everyone's mouths dropped.)

Mario: WHY THAT SON OF A DRAGON!! HE GAVE OUR BEST PRESENTS TO KING BRAT!!!!!

Bowser: You have a problem with that?

Luigi: (Sobbing) N-n-no. Not at all. Take...

Mario: You bet you're sweet fire breath we do! This just stupid-a!

Baby Bowser: Yeah! Serves you right for taking everything away our Galaxy! Besides, you can't steal these back like you usually do! Wait... Who's idea was 'Baby Bowser?' It's Bowser Jr.

(Then Mario and Luigi go back to their house crying for hours, admitting that the Koopas were right.)

Peach: Let me guess, you didn't get your presents back?

Mario: No we didn't, but what's the point of getting presents if we aren't-a next year.

Luigi: So we let them keep them. For we realise that's not what Christmas is all about.

Toaddette: Are you serious? Princess always told me it was!

Toad: Then what is it about?

Mario: It's about the love we give to each other. We give stuff away instead of taking it. The grace we give for living life through till today.

(Bowser and Bowser "Jr." came in.)

Peach: What do you want?

Bowser: Well, we overheard the explanation about what Christmas is all about. And we came back to give you these presents.

Mario: Wow! How-a thoughtful!

Yoshi: (Behind Bowser wth a knife) Now thank him and join the party.

Bowser: Th-th-thank you! May we come to the party?

Peach: Why certainly, with all of the sudden generousity, I'd feel more comfortable.

Mario: (Narrator) So Bowser joined the party and we all celebrated and had-a chocolate cake! And We live happily ever after... for 2 days, until Bowser stole the Peach again. Hopefully, Santa will forgive for this one. Ho-ho!


End file.
